Switched at Death
by RAJohnson
Summary: "I knew I couldn't, I would never be able to see my grandson's lifeless body without killing myself first." This is my first story XD I hope you like it! P.S. I suck at summaries... :( Rated T, for some graphic violence and cussing, but thats later on in the story.
1. Chapter 1

"Mrs. Weir?"

"Yes?"

"We have bad news it's about your grandson."

At that moment, every bone in my body cracked. Why would the police call me about Benny? Did, did they find out what he is?

"What is it?" I asked getting ready to scold him.

"He, he was in a car crash ma'am."

My hopes of a good lecture died as soon as I heard him.

"He's in the hospital right now."

I dropped the phone as I ran to the car. We didn't live far from the hospital, I always felt better if it was close by. I ran through the double doors and doctors looked at me.

"What, what happened?" I asked, confused.

"They we're on the bus, and it lost control. Your grandson flew through a window Mrs. weir."

My mind reeled back to this morning.

"Bye, Grandma!" Benny called as hi and Anderson picked up their backpacks. The two we're really close friends, closer than he and Ethan had ever been. And if I hadn't known better, I would think the two we're twins, they looked so much alike, they liked the same things, had the same style, they even unintentionally bought the same backpack.

"Is Sarah Bringing you home?" I asked appearing in the living room doorway.

"No, Anderson and I are going to take the bus to his house."

"Okay, be careful and call me when you get to his house."

"Okay grandma, I'll be fine, don't worry about me, I can take care of myself."

"I'm sorry to say this, but, your grandson didn't survive the crash." The doctor said as a few of Benny's friends, Ethan, Sarah, Rory, and Even Erica ran up behind me.

"W-What?" I said holding back tears.

"Ma'am, would you like to see him before we continue with anything?"

I knew I couldn't, I would never be able to see my grandson's lifeless body without killing myself first.

"No, that's okay," I turned to see the hopeful faces of Benny's friends. They disappeared as soon as I broke out in tears, one of the closest family members I have ever had, died.

"Ma'am," The doctor said laying a hand on my shoulder, "would you like to talk to Anderson?"

Anderson? He survived? Does he know... does he know about Benny? "Yes." I said as I motioned to Ethan to follow me.

We both walked into Anderson's room. He was broken beyond recognition, His face was wrapped up so that only one of his eyes was peeping through the bandages, he had broken both of his arms, and his legs. They had wired his jaw, so under the bandages, he couldn't even talk. But other than that, he was fine, I guess.

"Anderson..." I said quietly, how could I tell him? He struggled to talk as I leaned down to hug him, "no don't strain you."

"mutt, mm memmi" He said trying to talk.

"oh, um, Benny's..." I paused should i tell him? I mean he was clearly in pain, "Fine. Benny's fine."

"Mo mm memmi" he said again. I looked at Ethan who just looked sad. "Mm memmi." I stared into his strangely familiar murky green eyes as he struggled to talk.

"Meramma, mm its mm memmi."

I walked out of the room I couldn't do this anymore, Anderson had a horrible life, and know he was in the hospital, and his best friend was dead. I just couldn't tell him, not till he was better at least.

"I'm sorry," Ethan's voice came from behind me, "I'm sorry." and almost like that, I was trapped in a group hug, even Anderson's mother was hugging me.

"I'm so sorry"


	2. Chapter 2

**I forgot to do this last time; I do not own MBAV! All rights go the the respectful owners :)**

Losing him was something Ethan had never expected. I mean sure, they weren't in the best position right now, but he never wished for him to die. Or, not verbally, Ethan couldn't help but admit the thought had crossed his mind more than once in the past few days.

He moved soundlessly through his house. He was the only one home, for once, Jane wasn't home. That was good, he didn't feel like talking to anyone at the moment.

Ethan silently slipped up the stairs.

The thought of Benny's death had crossed his mind more than once. And when he thought of them, he was happy. But he never meant for it to actually happen. At least not yet. No, not ever, he never wanted his best friend to die. Or if they were still friends. For once he wished he could see the situation from Benny's point of few so he could tell if they were still friends or not. It was one of their worse fights. And Ethan didn't mean anything he said.

A small tap on his bed room window stirred his thoughts he turned to see Sarah, his dream girl. He opened the window.

"Are you okay?" Sarah asked. He shook his head watching her hover. "Well, can I come in?"

"…no…" Ethan sighed as he closed the window. He didn't even want to talk to Sarah that was a first.

He watched her lower slowly. If he wouldn't let her in through the window, she would try the door. That is the exact reason why he ignored the doorbell.

Then the phone rang. Why must the world want to disrupt me now? Ethan thought, walking into his parents room and answering.

"What?!"

"I was just thinking… how strange is it that a bus driver would lose control?"

"Strange." Ethan replied. "Um, who are you?"

"You don't know who I am?" The voice asked.

"No."

"Well… I was just thinking, if you wanted me dead you'd have to do a lot better than making the bus driver lose control."

"Benny?"

"Wrong."

There was a dial tone. Ethan redialed the number.

"I'm sorry, but the number you put in cannot be completed as dialed-" Ethan hung up and looked at the number, and dialed it again.

"I'm sorry, but the number you put in cannot be completed as dialed…"


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own MBAV!**

"He's not dead?!" The voice yelled. You could tell by the sound, and the overall message that the owner was not happy.

"Well, Ma'am, it… it's hard to explain-"

"Both boys were thrown through a window!" The voice yelled. "If it had enough force to kill one of them, than it should have killed the other!"

"Yes, Ma'am but-"

"Oh, just shut up!" They yelled. "I swear, I want someone who should be the easiest person to kill. All that I ask, is that the assassin makes it look like an accident. What does he do? He makes the bus driver lose control, and kills himself! And of course, his target would beat the odds and survive the crash." The woman sat down and looked out the window. She asks for one simple thing, and it back fires.

"Miles?" She asked.

"Yes Ma'am?"

"Get the phone." The man known as Miles turned and speed walked out the door. The woman looked around. She got up out of her seat, venturing the room.

It had this odd Victorian look to it. In fact, to her eyes, it was quite ugly. She checked the door for miles return, but the door didn't budge. She than kneeled over a tile, and pushed on it lightly. Almost immediately, the tile slipped away, revealing a small dagger. She pulled it up, and studied the blade. It was something passed down from generation to generation. Almost immediately, the door opened. She dropped the dagger and closed the hidden compartment. She stood up and looked at miles.

They both stared at each other for a while.

"What? I can't fall down without someone judging me?" She asked snatching the phone from Miles.

She started to dial the all too familiar number. This person, she knew, wouldn't fail.

"Ethan!" The voice echoed in his head as his eyes snapped open. "Ethan you have to get up." Jane said slamming his door closed. He hand moved to cover his face as he slowly swung his legs to get out of bed. By the time he made it down stairs everyone was ready to go. Jane looked at him with the same look his parents had. Ethan could only describe it as pity.

"Honey, you don't have to go to school today." His mom said as Ethan nodded. He guessed she would say that. The conversation continued, but Ethan hadn't said much, a nod of the head was all of his answers. In less than ten minutes, his parents had left, along with Jane.

The phone rang. Ethan jumped at the sound as he turned around to the wall and answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hi."

"Who is this?"

"This is Anderson. Who is this?"

"Anderson?" Ethan asked looking around. "When did you get out of the hospital?"

"I was in the hospital?"

"Wait, _what?"_ Ethan asked. If Anderson was out of the hospital, he wouldn't be calling him. "Anderson, where are you?"

"I don't know."

"Well, what does it look like?"

"I don't know, black? There are like, no lights in here. And it's small." Anderson said slowly, as if he was observing something.

"Okay, no offense, but why are you calling me?" Ethan asked.

"What? _You called_ _me_."


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, so I'm sorry for not updating, It's my first week back from break, and my math teacher decided to dump this HUGE 6 page essay on us, so, that's why I haven't updated. **

**Anyway, back to the story. **

**I DO NOT OWN MBAV! **

The steady drub of the medical machine, I wasn't too sure was called, beeped. Because of the noise, I guessed I was still alive, which I guess was good.

My whole body was completely numb, I couldn't feel anything. I didn't dare open my eyes either. Maybe I should have, but I was too scared of what I would see. A nurse, my grandmother… Ethan. I can't believe they thought I was Anderson. I mean, I had my wallet, my school ID in my pocket! I was still conscious when they took me to the hospital, and they told my grandmother that I was dead!

Yes, I was broken beyond recognition. Unable to move, unable to speak, in immense pain, but what hut me the most was those hurt eyes my grandmother had. The fact that she couldn't even look at me with any love. She looked at me with jealousy, hatred, and sympathy. And then Ethan didn't even look at all, he stood there staring at the floor.

The sight was what hurt, not my body.

I finally opened my eyes. They were dilated. The lights hurt badly. I blinked a couple of times, getting used to it. I groaned. It was still hard to talk with my mouth wired shut. My casts had been removed, but my body was soar, I wasn't supposed to move a lot either.

"He's healing faster than I thought." Someone whispered in the corner.

"I know it's unnatural." That voice was familiar, but I couldn't quite place it. "Did you find out how the bus lost control?"

"No, it's difficult, the body is completely disfigured, and it's going to take a few more weeks."

Weeks? Wait, the bus hadn't lost control on purpose? Wait? I was even on a bus? I never take the bus!

"Yes. His healing is unnatural," She continued said, from now on, I'm just gonna call her "A".

"Very unnatural, twice as fast as anyone I know."

"He must be very resilient," A said.

I moaned. I realized it escaped my mouth after it had happened.

"I better go," A said turning away.

I don't know why, but I wanted her back. Leaving me with this person I couldn't identify, it wasn't normal. From this person I felt… unsafe.

**So, it's not very long. To be honest I don't know where this story is going. My headlights only let me see so far down the road. I will continue it though, it's different than any other writing I have done. XD**


	5. Chapter 5

**Two days in a row, I'm on a roll! **

**I do not own MBAV!**

The phone rang again as Ethan reached over and answered it.

"Please, stop calling me!" He yelled. There was no reply on the other end. "Hello?"

"Ethan, are you okay?" that was weird. Why is Erica calling me? Ethan wondered.

"Erica?"

"Why did you yell at me?" She asked meanly. Yep, it was her.

"I'm sorry, I just… I've been getting these really weird calls lately." Ethan said, "Any way, why are you calling me?"

"You yelled at me. So forget it." She said hanging up. Ethan looked at the phone and rolled his eyes. If she was able to act herself, than nothing was wrong.

Then of course the phone rang again.

Ethan reached over and answered again. He had been home for four hours, and he had already gotten three calls.

"Hello?"

"Hi again."

"You really need to stop calling me." Ethan said.

"I know, I know, I should, but I need to tell you something." Anderson said.

"What is it?" Ethan asked, wondering if he was going insane.

"Benny's awake."

Ethan snapped his attention to the phone.

"Benny's dead."

"No… he's in the hospital, he's awake… I can feel it."

Ethan jumped up; his best friend was in the hospital. He slipped on his jacket and some shoes, not caring to change out of his PJ's. He suddenly froze with realization.

If Benny as in the hospital alive, than where was Anderson?

"Anderson, where are you?" Ethan asked.

"I told you, I don't know, it's just dark, and small, and its cold right now."

Ethan thought, was there a chance that Anderson was buried in the ground alive? No, the doctors had declared the body dead, right? God it's confusing.

"Anderson, push against something." Ethan said leaving the house.

"I can't move it." Anderson said, it's like a brick-"The phone was cut off.

Ethan hung up the phone. He didn't know what to do, dig up a dead enemy, or see his best friend in the hospital. Ethan chooses to go to dig up Anderson. Benny was alive and well in a hospital bed, while Anderson could be starving to death in a coffin 20 feet in the ground. There really wasn't much of a choice in it.

**So, it's kind of confusing right now, I know, I'm kind of confused right now. I was going to introduce exactly three NEW characters in the next chapter. Also, Sarah, Erica, and Rory will appear. The next chapter will also be a lot longer than this one. More good news (Yay!), I have testing on Monday and Tuesday (Which means I have no HW!) so I will update, on both those days, and I MIGHT update tomorrow. I MIGHT. ;) **


	6. Chapter 6

**Three days! I'm a thug!**

**I do not owm MBAV!**

Like other days in Whitechapel, this place was borderline depressing. It was slightly foggy and cold outside, but was warm enough to be wearing a light jacket.

The graveyard wasn't massively crowded; in fact, the only other person in the graveyard was Sarah.

"Sarah, what are you doing here? I thought you didn't eat rats anymore?" Ethan asked, he didn't even try to hide the shovel in his hand.

"The blood truck is late," Sarah said scanning the ground, "and I'm starving."

Ethan nodded in understanding than went around looking for Anderson's grave. Than he remembered he was buried under Benny's name.

"What are you doing here?" Sarah asked, following the younger boy around. Ethan held the shovel tightly to his chest as he scanned the graves, finally stopping in front of Benny's. He started to dig.

"Ethan, what are you doing?" Sarah asked again, louder this time. There was still no reply from Ethan. Why is he doing this, he wouldn't dig up a dead person unless there was a reason. Unless, he had reason to believe that his dead best friend had an answer to something, or he was alive. "Ethan!?"

Ethan snapped out of his semi trance as he realized Sarah was talking to him. He glanced at her as it asking what, but he didn't stop digging.

"Ethan, what are you doing?"

"I-it's hard to explain." Ethan said, as he used his smallish muscles to dig deeper into the ground. "I don't think you would understand."

"Try me." Sarah said crossing her arms. "I know about everything you know about, what makes you think I don't understand?"

There was a pause as Ethan debated whether to tell her or not. She was Benny's friend to. She had been there when this whole supernatural thing had started; she deserved to know, right?

"Anderson called me." Ethan said, as he stopped digging.

"Anderson? Why would he call you?"

"I don't know, I don't even think that's him in the hospital bed." Ethan said, he debated if he should tell her about the other call to. The person who had black mailed him for crashing the bus.

"You mean… You think there was a mistake in Identity?" Sarah asked, confused. "You think Anderson is dead, and Benny's alive?"

"Yes, I do, but if Anderson is dead, how would he call me? He has to be alive."

"Ethan, don't you ever think… you're depressed." The comment startled Ethan, she didn't believe him. "I mean, you could be hallucinating."

"Don't say that." Ethan got defensive. He didn't want to discuss the possibility, all though he had thought about it a few times already. "What if it's not? I have to see."

"Ethan, I think you should go home." Sarah said looking at the ground. "You look tired, I just… I think you should sleep."

"I've been home for half a day, Sarah. I lost sleep for one night. That's not gonna do anything to me." Ethan felt like yelling. He had never acted this persistent before, and he certainly hated yelling at Sarah.

"Ethan please," She pulled the shovel out of his hand with minimal force even though he tried to keep it in his hand. "Go home." Ethan looked at Sarah, not with hatred but with hurt. And it hurt Sarah. He turned around and walked away. He didn't even look back once, he just left.

0o0

The room was quite. But the presence of someone was there, here, in the room with me. I moaned again, opening my eyes. I wore a sling on my left arm, but the rest of my body just felt sore. I should be able to go home today, right?

I looked into the hallway, and there standing there fighting like they always do, was Erica and Rory.

"Shut up idiot." Erica said flicking him on the head ending their argument. I guess it was nice to get a visit from two friends. Even if they did think I was someone else. Erica turned towards the entrance and walked in. My heart started to beat faster, I couldn't tell why. I turned my head to the other side to see this person. The person I couldn't label, I didn't know who they were, what they were even doing here.

"Well, he's doing a lot better." Erica said looking from afar.

"Yeah, last time we saw him his body was crushed and-"

"Be quite Rory." She snapped. "That seems like yesterday…"

"It was yesterday." A doctor said coming in. "He's healing at a faster rate than I ever imagined."

Erica watched the doctor with interest. Rory on the other hand started wondering the room, touching things he shouldn't be.

"Erica…" I whispered quietly, it was my first word since I'd been here. She ignored me. "Erica…"

She looked over at Rory as if she had expected him to say her name. But he was playing with a million other medical supplies.

I drew in a breath, ignoring the pain in my stomach, "Erica." I said more stead and louder. She looked down in amazement. She knew my voice, and how I sounded when I was irritated.

"Benny…?" She asked looking down in amazement. She suddenly smiled. I hadn't seen her smile that happily before until she had found out Kurt was a werewolf. "Oh my god… you're alive." She said looking down.

"That's not Benny." The doctor said looking at me. What was he talking about, of course I was. "He's names Anderson, his twin brother died in the car accident."

"Benny doesn't have a brother." Rory said laughing. I was actually glad he was here; it would mean I wouldn't have to argue with the doctor. "He had a look-a-like."

"Doctor, this is Benny, his eyes are green, and Andersons are blue." Erica said confused.

"No, I'm sure this is Anderson, we did a blood test."

"What are you talking about?" I said moving.

"Anderson, please calm down.

"No." I said moving more fast now. I guess I was healing fast because my body wasn't as sore as it was before. I had enough strength to sit up. "I'm Benny, I always have been."

The doctor looked at the three of us embarrassed.

"Oh god it's happened again." He said switching files and everything, "I'm going to get fired." He ran out of the room. I watched him leave. Did he really, this entire time, think I was another person? He said he took a blood test, and… and it said I was Anderson? We may be close, but were not that close.

Despite my pain, I attempted to stand. I wanted out of this hospital, ever since A left, I didn't want to be here. I felt… unsafe. When I stepped onto the ground, I immediately stumbled, Erica had flashed over to the other side in time to catch me.

"Whoa, Benny takes it easy." Rory said.

I waved his comment of and continued to walk. I was doing okay, but I had to lean on stuff for support. My body was just stiff, that was all. I looked outside the open door. The doctor was on the phone with someone. Of course he was.

I froze in a matter of seconds. At the end of the hall, stood a person… or not a person…_ me_. I was just standing there, looking around, confused, like I didn't belong here.

It only took a few seconds for me to realize, I wasn't standing there, it was Anderson. Our eyes met. Only for a few seconds and then he was gone. Vanished.

_That was weird…_

I took a hesitant step back, before blacking out.

0o0

A moved around her office. It had only been hours since she last saw the boy. She knew he wasn't who everyone thought he was. He was different, he wasn't human. No one healed that fast.

"Carter." She called as her assistant appeared at her side. "How is he doing?"

"The doctor found out it was a mistake in Identity. But he was able to talk, and somewhat stumble around the room."

"He's walking?" She asked, amazed. No one had shown improvement that fast. "He's almost fully recovered from death in as little as 24 hours, it would take someone like us months."

"I know." Carter said. He looked at his boss, wondering, what exactly was it that she did? She wasn't the police, yet she wasn't a detective, and she had the ability to make murder look as little as self-defense. Or at least that is what she did for carter. She saved him from jail, all because she saw something in him that made him… a part of her. Something that told her he could do the job. But his job was unclear. What did he do?

"We have to help him." She said standing up to look at the files, "He's different, and the doctors are going to ask questions, I narrowly escaped his mothers."

"What do you want me to do?" Mille, asked, she was like Carter, saved from something horrible, accept she had to more action part of the job, while Carter had the solving puzzles part.

"Not you," A said, "I want Carter to go. He is better at lying than you are and he looks a lot like our subject. Carter didn't understand.

"What do you want me to do?"

"I want you to pose as his cousin, and get him out of that hospital."

**I hope you like this chapter it like twice as long as the other ones :) Anyways, I hope you like, updating tomorrow! XD**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi! Four days?! XD Is it me or does yesterday feel like last week? Forget it, back to the story.**

**I do not own MBAV**

_How did we even start fighting? I asked myself the question a million times now. I couldn't even remember, I just knew I didn't want to talk to him. Whatever was said last night, I didn't regret it, I didn't want to apologizes, and I didn't even want to look at him. I hated not regretting it; I hated not wanting to apologize… I felt like two different people. How could I hate and love someone at the exact same time? _

_I needed air. The classroom was suffocating, the students were too quiet, and the feeling of unresolved problems wavered in the air between me and Ethan. I stood up without warning and left the classroom. To my amazement, the teacher hadn't noticed. _

_I shut the door and let out a small breath. The tension had been temporarily removed. _

_"Hey." Anderson said popping out of nowhere. I didn't jump, through the four day fight, I had gotten used to Anderson's popping out of nowhere, and his always walking off personality. "Dude, you look like you got hit by a car."_

_"I now…" I said looking back into the room. I saw Ethan, his head down. I don't remember what I said last night; I don't remember what even happened last night. I didn't even know how this fight started four days ago. However it started, we both hated it. it was killing us on the inside. It was breaking us down slowly, and we hated it. Yet, neither of us wanted to apologize. "I just… need some air."_

_"Cool, dude." Anderson said as he continued down the hall. I didn't even bother to ask him why he was in the hallway; he just seemed to come whenever I had this overwhelming feeling. I stood my back to the wall. I slowly slunk down into a sitting position. I put my head in my hands. _

_I hated this feeling. I wanted it to stop; I wanted this emptiness in my stomach to go away. I wanted the nagging feeling of me never being hungry again to go away. _

_The hallway was empty, or at least till the bell rang. Students came out of the rooms. I didn't move, I was out of the way, and if I was lucky no one would notice me. _

_I heard footsteps step out of the room, then the feeling of someone watching me. I looked up to see Ethan looking down at me, blocking the door way. I thanked myself for being frustrated and not broken. I gave a weak smile towards him, my eyes too dry. _

_Ethan smiled back and then walked away. It was an improvement, but if it was anything like the last for days, there was no hope for our friendship to last… not like this at least. _

**_Big Thanks to bs13 and Autumrose for reviewing ever chapter I have posted! So, I'm gonna just tell you this; Throughout the story you'll have these chapters that will show past leading up to the car crash, blah, blah, blah, and they are in order, you have to kind of think that this story is kind of like a movie, so it will basically be confusing for a while, there are a lot of things in between the lines that you'd have to guess. Anyway, I'll update tomorrow! XD_**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello :) Wass up guys? I've been suffering from some bad writers block latley, but thankfully, I wrote this chapter yesterday and not today. **

**I do not own MBAV!**

You know that feeling that when you're running, but you're not actually running but you are? It's a confusing feeling I know, but it's what I had now. I was running for my life, but I didn't exactly know what was happening. All I knew was I had to keep running.

I was in this office like building. Desks everywhere, papers flying, secretaries screaming when I dodged them, it was chaotic. Yet I didn't dare turn around to see whatever I was running from.

"Come…"

"You'll love it…"

"you're gonna love everything…"

The whispers were in my head. I held my hands to my ears, but it wouldn't block out the noise. I pulled my hands away after realizing it made them louder.

"You'll love it..."

"Come with us…"

Like hell. I dodged another person, this one a man. He looked at me, angrily, but I didn't stop.

"You're gonna love everything…"

"Come with us…"

Shut up! I screamed in my mind. I dodged someone else in till I heard the piercing scream behind me. I finally turned around to see whatever was chasing me. There was nothing there. But people were being pushed by whatever invisible force was there. I turned and continued to run. I wouldn't be able to out run it, I had to fight, and I had to hide.

There was no hiding space in this building without someone questioning it.

I looked forward, in front of me was a corner, but instead of wall, it was pure glass… pure breakable glass.

I ran straight for it, the voices getting louder.

"Come with us…"

You'll love it…"

"You're gonna love it…"

"Come with us…"

"You'll love it…"

"Come with us…"

I closed my eyes and moved my arms forward as my body collided with the window. I felt the glass rip some of my skin as I started freefalling.

I wanted to teleport myself to safety, but I couldn't remember the spell. I knew it a second ago, how could I forget it?

I needed to be safe, live, and I forget a simple spell, now?!

My body hadn't moved, I was face down the entire time, eyes pinned open by fear. I was going to die.

I swallowed as the world seemed to slow down, seemed to become simpler.

I hit the ground hard. The pain exploding in my shoulder and spreading all over my body. I could feel my bones shatter as my eyes immediately closed with pain. I couldn't move my body, everything was broken, I was lying on a bed of glass, broken beyond my bones. My heart my will, my life was broken.

Of course life became slow, simple, broken … life was over.

**So, like I said, I'm suffering from writers block, so it might be awhile before I update again... but I will try my best to make a comeback from it! I WILL BEAT WRITERS BLOCK! Anyway, in till next time... XD**


	9. Authors Note

**Hi.**

**I'm sorry, its an Authors note. So, after about two hours of endlessly typing "blah" into my computer, I came up with more ideas to write about :) I'll update pretty soon!**


	10. Authors note and Preview :)

**Okay, I lied. I said I would update soon but I didn't. BUT I have a five day weekend, which means update parade! **

**Just because I lied heres a little preview of what's to come :)**

_He pushed the heavy cover of the coffin off in hopes to reveal an old enemy. Instead he was met by the empty comfortable looking coffin. Where was he? He said he was in a dark place, but he wasn't in the coffin. _

_"He's awake." The voice kept coming back, telling him that Benny was awake. It didn't come on the phone anymore, but in the back of his head, like a dream; a dream that would never end. "He's awake."_

**_So yeah, there you go, Chapter 9 in progress! Posting tomorrow! Positive on that, not lying anymore. XD_**


	11. Chapter 9

**_I do not own MBAV!_**

_t was an explosive fight, basically over nothing. As far as Sarah new, it could be over a video game or something. The two nerds were unpredictable. Lunch had been increasingly awkward the past few days too. It was always the same. Rory sat there with Ethan as he chatted excitedly about some new video game or whatever he talks about while Ethan played with his food. Than Sarah and Erica would walk up and join in the already awkward situation. _

_But Benny had recently stopped sitting with them. _

_Sarah didn't know where he went, but he came to the lunch room for seemed like four minutes than left. _

_"Don't you ever wonder where he goes?" She asked looking at Benny and Anderson. Ethan looked to see the two. She instantly regretted the decision when Ethan shook a little then turned back. Seeing his best friend with a 'replacement' wasn't exactly on is bucket list. He shrugged. _

_"I honestly don't care right now." _

_The table went silent. Sarah new Ethan was depressed, but she didn't expect him to be angry. She expected him to be angry at himself, not Benny. _

_"Ethan, you do care if it hurts you that much to look at him." Sarah argued. _

_"Yeah, no offense, but you don't look at your friend and the replacement, start to cry, than say you don't care." Erica said exactly what Sarah was thinking, just in harsher words. _

_Ethan shrugged away the comment and continued playing with his food. The reaction had silenced the four, even Rory was silent._

_Sarah watched as Anderson and Benny started to leave the lunchroom. Something was off with Anderson. Ever since Benny met him he started rejecting Ethan, he even rejected Erica when she asked him to come sit with them. Something in Anderson changed Benny, and that's probably hat triggered the fight. _

_No matter how much she didn't want to be involved in this fight, she had to know where they were going. _

_"I'll be back." She said leaving the table. Erica looked at her confused than followed. _

_"You can't just leave me with them!" She yelled, "You know what that would do to my reputation!" _

_"Erica, look, I'm going to follow Anderson and Benny, I don't think Anderson is a replacement, I think he's a danger."_

**_kewl, now I feel better that I posted a chaoter after two weeks. Anyway posting again on tuesday. XD _**


	12. Chapter 10

**I'm back! *grins evilly* I think I know where this story is going now… hope you like it. **

**I Do Not Own MBAV!**

He went back, of course he did, and Sarah couldn't keep him away from the graveyard. Sure it was dangerous at night, but Ethan was sure he could take care of himself.

He dug the shovel in front of a grave stone labeled "Benjamin Weir". It wasn't the first time he had dug something out of the ground, he was getting used to the whole digging system. Less than an hour later his shovel hit steel as he looked at the expensive silver coffin Grandma Weir had decided to buy him.

He hoped into the grave, keeping a small pile of dirt on one side of the coffin so he could get out.

He pushed the heavy cover of the coffin off in hopes to reveal an old enemy. Instead he was met by the empty comfortable looking coffin. "Where was he? He said he was in a dark place, but he wasn't in the coffin." Ethan thought aloud.

"He's awake." The voice sounded coming back, telling him that Benny was awake. It didn't come on the phone anymore, but in the back of his head, like a dream; a dream that would never end. "He's awake."

Suddenly the coffin closed making Ethan jump as he climbed out of the grave frantically.

"He's awake!" The voice was screaming now, Ethan home, completely forgetting to rebury the coffin.

0o0

Erica was startled by the huge crowd in the graveyard. She had just happened to be passing by after a little "snack" and here, were about fifty people all crowding into the tightly compacted graveyard.

A news reporter stood off to the side talking into a camera than weakly trying to get inside. Erica pushed the first person to the side, trying not to break them as she pushed her way to the front.

She two was amazed to see what was scattered all around. Loose dirt, was piled high, revealing a silver coffin. She peeked in to see that the coffin was empty.

She knew this could mean two things, Either one of her friends had dug up the coffin for whatever reason they might have, or no one was ever really in that coffin. She really hoped it was the first option. The second would mean they had something really bad on their hands.

0o0

Well, walking was easier. But no matter where I turned I still had that since I was falling, like my dream. When you have a dream and you actually hit the ground doesn't that mean you're dying? Or something likes that? I mean, it really hurt, I actually felt like I died. The doctors had given me a walker to make it easier saying that I needed exercise, so they let me walk around the hospital with a nurse following close behind.

I could move, was just sore all over, my legs were weak and couldn't support my whole body yet, but my arms had had a full recovery. They were talking about letting me go home today, but, I would have to be in a wheel chair.

I returned to my room slowly, my legs feeling quite numb after my "workout" as I lay down on my bed and sighed with frustration. I couldn't walk my normal speed, and that alone bothered me. _At least in a wheel chair you could move fast and not have to run…_ I thought. Of course being in a wheel chair wouldn't help with the whole vampire issue, I would need my legs for that. _Maybe there's a spell…_

I would love it if grandma visited me, but I don't think she got the news that I was alive. She would find out today during my dispatch though, right?

There was a slight knock on the door as I looked up. I wanted to see Grandma, Ethan, even Rory would put a smile on my face, but I had no idea who this person was.

"I'm Carter, your cousin.," He said with a shy smile, "You may not know me, I'm from your mother's side of the family, were not that close." I looked at him. We did look related, that part was simple to the eye.

"I'm here to pick you up."

_**YES, finally, I can get Benny out of the hospital! And what do you guys think of Carter? Good or bad? (If you don't know who he is go back to the end of chapter 6) Updating IDK when, maybe if I can later on today, like 7 or somethin, or maybe I'll post tomorrow mourning.**_


	13. Chapter 11

**Okay, yeah, I know I'm horrible when it comes to updating, but I'm going to try to update every Wednesday and Saturday. So that gives you something to look forward to now. Hopefully I will stick to it. **

**I DO NOT OWN MBAV!**

Something made me hope this was all a dream. And I knew for a fact this person was not my cousin. What did I do? I went with him anyway. I needed to get out of this freaky hospital.

I had finally gotten some real cloths, jeans, white V-neck (they didn't have any stripes), and converse. My whole body was tensed as Carter pushed me around, and signed the papers to release me. I looked around for someone I knew, but no one was here. The one day I crave to have a visitor and no one shows up. _How convenient. _

The car ride wasn't different. I was tensed paying attention to every detail I could find. The not properly closed glove compartment, the black interior of the BMW the slash in the seat that Carter was sitting in. I even noticed the small scratch on the car door when I wheeled up.

"We're passing my house." I said as he zoomed by not looking back.

"We're not going there." Carter said. He was somewhat nervous. I sighed, I wasn't scared of him, I didn't have this weird feeling I had around Jessie whenever he was around… The feeling of _danger_. In some weird way, I knew I was safe around him.

"Who are you?" I finally asked.

"I told you your cousin." He said coolly, he adjusted in his seat.

"No, you're not, you said you were on my mom's side of the family, my mom was an only child."

He tensed.

I smirked, _got him. _

"Fine, don't tell me who you are, at least tell me where we're going?"

"A house," He sighed, "I would tell you more, but I'm not authorized to do so."

"So you're working for someone?" I raised an eyebrow. He really wasn't good at lying, the same way… Ethan was. I looked away thinking of my friend. I had no idea where I was going, I had no idea what their intentions where, yet I didn't regret leaving, it was almost like I knew who these guys were. But the thought of Ethan made me rethink my choices. "We have to go back."

Carter looked at me, "are you insane no!" He yelled.

"Look if your kidnapping me or whatever your not going to hurt me, I can feel it, I just have a few things I need to get."

"What things?"

"Personal items, I want to disappear from the world with a clear conscious if you would let me."

Carter sighed.

0o0

Carter sighed; A was going to hate him for this. He made a U turn. Maybe Millie should have done this, she was much more aggressive. But how could he just pressure Carter like that? No one had been able to tell he was lying before, not even A. But he read Carter as if he was an open book. And what were these things he wanted to get? A spell book? They had plenty of those at the house. Carter couldn't risk him being seen by his grandmother, it was best she thought he was dead, easier for her.

They stopped in front of his house.

"Tell me what you need, I'll get it." Carter said looking at him. Benny hesitated. "What is it, a spell book? Potion? Just tell me I'll get it."

Benny seemed surprised that Carter knew his "secret".

"Spell book, it's in my room, under my mattress."

Carter nodded and got out of the car, locking it. At least he had the smarts to hide his spell book.

0o0

I looked around. I needed to move but my legs couldn't handle the pressure. I thought back to the spells I was reading only last week. _Fix it. _It was temporary, and meant for objects, but could it work on humans? I guess I would have to find out.

I pointed my hands at my legs, "Figet illud". There was a sudden popped and pain shot up threw my hips as I cringed. _It worked, I think._

I pulled the lock off of the car and stepped out. The pain still kind of hurt, but I was able to walk, and maybe run if I needed to. I walked next door to Ethan's. I rang the doorbell glancing back at my house to see if carter had come out.

The door open revealing Jane.

"What?" She snapped. She looked up and her mean looking face had gone away.

"Ethan here?" I asked stepping in.

"Uh…?" Suddenly someone came running down the stairs.

"Jane who was at the- oh… Benny."

"Hey Ethan."

**I HAVE NO SCHOOL! Thank you to whoever controls the weather J anyway, you guys like it? My head is buzzing with ideas? I've got some drama to resolve and then we'll get to more of an action side of the story. Some secrets will be revealed, life's changed, and some appearances by some people we might be hoping to see? New characters, new setting new everything almost! In till next update. XD**


	14. Ending maybe

So I don't think I'm going to continue this story because my views are dropping... So yeah, I'll post another chapter later on, but if there's no improvement, than I won't continue.

thank u guys who do review fav or follow this story it means a lot to me.


End file.
